Many processes for CO2 removal from streams such as oxyfuel combustion flue gas result in low recovery of CO2 due to vapor liquid equilibrium limitations of CO2 mixtures, or due to other constraints. Any CO2 that is not recovered ends up in a vent stream to be released to atmosphere. Interest is growing in recovering carbon dioxide to a higher degree of recovery, in a product stream having a higher carbon dioxide content.